


珍爱至上（下）

by CharlieJinJin



Category: AllJin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieJinJin/pseuds/CharlieJinJin
Kudos: 12





	珍爱至上（下）

坐在汽车副驾驶的时候，金硕珍还想着要不要先求下情，可是金泰亨一只胳膊撑在床边连正眼都不甩他一个的样子实在太凶了，金硕珍想了想觉得自己既然有点微醺，顺势撒下娇应该也不算太丢脸，在等红灯的间隙用手指勾上金泰亨的袖口，“泰亨...”  
金硕珍的声音本来就柔，被酒泡过更带着甜香，金泰亨侧过头来看人桃花瓣泛红的脸颊，平时这个时候他早就心软了，可是一想到这个人刚才出过那么大事就敢自己跑出去，说什么也给不了好脸色，金硕珍变本加厉地眨眼说你不要生气了，金泰亨咬牙切齿地踩下油门，“你刚刚对那些哥哥们也一直这样说话的吗？”  
金硕珍的酒品他们再清楚不过，最不喜欢这哥在外面喝酒不是因为他会失控，其实正是因为他喝醉酒了就喜欢撒娇，平常藏得好好的性格暴露出来，撅着嘴抱着面前认识的人都黏黏糊糊地问可不可以给珍珍亲一下，然后如果你夸他可爱他就害羞似的拼命想往金泰亨外套里钻，总之就是可爱到让人只想私藏。  
他们能做出的最大让步就是队内共享，其他人不管是什么性征全部都给离金硕珍远一点。  
在金泰亨这里碰壁，金硕珍转过身去对后座的朴智旻求情，“智旻呀，哥真的没喝多少，只是和朋友们聚聚...”  
朴智旻伸手捏捏金硕珍的脸颊肉，“可是我们小猪是不是忘了郑医生说你调理期间都不能碰酒的呀？”  
语气听着虽然温柔，但是不带笑意的眼睛已经把不可软化的态度写得明明白白，“家里三个酒味Alpha都还满足不了我们小酒鬼吗？”  
金泰亨是比较急躁的那一个，前几天憋得他们火急火燎的，忍半天结果这哥还嫌弃自己把他管烦了呢一心想往外面跑，连电话都敢不接了，这样的想法像火一路烧上脑，搞得他把人丢回床上扑上去时的动作也不太温柔，嘴巴直直地撞上去，大手探向金硕珍的下体隔着裤子揉他，空气里的麦芽香崩裂开来，把禁欲好一阵的人撩得直接眼眶泛红。  
朴智旻咳咳了一声，已经把金硕珍亲得喘不上气的老虎崽子才不情不愿地松开Omega软嫩的唇瓣，他让金硕珍翻了个身，虽然后入的话他看不到金硕珍情动时艳丽的脸，但是双人共享总是需要妥协的，这样金硕珍的嘴或者手才能照顾到朴智旻。  
“前几天哥不是撩我们撩得很起劲吗？果然是很想要了吧。”  
朴智旻把手指放进金硕珍的嘴里搅动，而且节奏还恶趣味地配合着金泰亨把手指伸进金硕珍后穴搅动的频率，同年亲故的默契在这种时候显得更加可怕，他们明明如此相像，却总是忍不住竞争，都要使出浑身解数让金硕珍为自己绽放得更彻底。  
“唔嗯...别...”  
两张嘴都感觉到手指的深入浅出，金硕珍想拒绝却根本使不上力，脸颊上现在扑面而来的龙舌兰信息像是吐着信子的蛇一点点吞噬他的理智，而金泰亨的大手色情地揉捏着他的臀部，白嫩的臀肉从Alpha的指缝间溢出，肤色差看得果然还是金泰亨先忍不住，开拓得差不多就提枪没入。  
一捅到底的时候金硕珍喉咙里的尖叫声被朴智旻的吻全数堵住，他的Omega哪里会无味呢，他明明连夺眶而出的泪水都是甜的。  
“哥你好紧。”  
金泰亨突然觉得看不见脸也不是什么大的损失了，毕竟他对着金硕珍任何一个部分都能硬起来，他掐着金硕珍的细腰不准对方躲闪，没给人多少适应的时间就大开大合的动起来，他没操过别的Omega，但是也不妨碍他知道金硕珍是万里挑一的极品，肉红色的穴也太会咬了，越猛烈的冲撞越能被温柔地包裹，全身都泛着粉红即使做一万次也让他不得不在心里感慨这是什么漂亮宝贝。  
哥这么漂亮，当然只能给我们操。  
金泰亨是很喜欢痛快做爱的，不过朴智旻就更磨人一些，他只是让金硕珍舔舐了他的性器顶端，但是选择让金硕珍用手帮他弄出来，“舍不得听不见哥那么悦耳的呻吟。”  
而且用手其实是不太容易让他射出来的，一般累到后面金硕珍为了让朴智旻快点射真的什么话都乖乖地说，这才是朴智旻的恶趣味所在，而且金硕珍的手指也好像是水做的，软软的小小的，白嫩的手心都要被紫红的肉棒给操红了的样子可怜又可爱。  
“哥有没有什么想说的？”朴智旻看着脸上生理性泪水纵横交错的金硕珍，挑起他下巴的力度堪称温柔，角度却是绝对的居高临下，金硕珍还没来得及开口就被金泰亨一个猛然的深挺弄得惊呼一声，手上力度失去轻重地在朴智旻的蘑菇伞端刮了一下，同时因为惊慌而收紧后穴，一时间两个Alpha都忍不住被弄得闷哼一声。  
太他妈爽了，这到底是什么妖精。  
朴智旻眼色一暗，威胁地看了金泰亨一眼，而金泰亨撩了一把刘海露出汗湿下俊美的五官，“对不住啊智旻，太爽了没忍住。”  
两边同时发起猛攻让金硕珍觉得自己快要坏掉，小穴被撞得酸软发麻，手里也一片亮晶晶黏糊糊的液体握着不知道什么时候才肯射精的肉棒，终于还是带着仅剩的理智开口说弟弟们想听的话，“我错了...别...哈！快点给我...别玩了...”  
朴智旻在听到满意的话后终于把肉棒塞进了金硕珍嘴里，按着对方的头示意他好好舔舔自己的大辣椒，到底是因为太大还是太辣呢，反正没几下深喉就让金硕珍呛出了更多的眼泪，来不及咽下的唾液 从嘴角流出，可是配上他发情时漂亮得没道理的脸，即使场面多么淫乱，他的气质都还保有着一份不容摧毁的纯真，让所有Alpha都可以为之疯狂，“果然只有在这种时候哥才会学会听话。”  
空气里浓郁得散不开的酒味像是一把打开金硕珍身体的钥匙，如果是以前，就算不是发情期，几个弟弟也以用信息素引诱哥哥强制发情为自己敞开软嫩的生殖腔为荣，但是如今为了Omega的身体健康，他们要学会更控制自己的欲望，而不是把自己的欲望变成金硕珍的负担。  
最后妥协的局面是金泰亨外射，朴智旻的一泡浓精被金硕珍咽下去，还好两个人还是顾忌着不能太乱来所以没有像以往一样不知疲倦地来N个回合，但是都是欲望旺盛的年轻人，怎么可能这么容易满足。  
金泰亨埋在金硕珍体内没拔出来，一会儿就又硬了，对着对方高潮后脆弱的美丽自己撸了一发，在快要射精前用让人骨头都能酥掉的低音炮对金硕珍发出请求，“哥我想颜射好不好。”  
朴智旻把金硕珍抱进浴室替他擦洗去身上各种干涸或快要干涸的液体，然而这么贴心所需要的补偿是让金硕珍穿着自己买的带猫耳的睡衣和自己睡一晚上，“阿尼，哥不要害羞啊，明明就是可爱到让人恨不得把全世界都送给你呢。”  
不顾对方没什么气势的红着脸反驳，朴智旻拍了几张照存进手机私密相册里，然后抱着金硕珍的模样好像一秒又回到了纯良无害的糯米团子的状态，“以后小猪再不乖的话，想想这些照片吧。”  
他嗅着金硕珍颈间的香气，虽然要极力忍住标记的欲望很难受，但是要让三个肉食动物和平共处就一定不能破坏规则，如果趁着田柾国不在就在属于他日历的期间标记金硕珍，一定会因小失大闹得难看——毕竟这三人，谁都不是可以轻易招惹的对象。  
“珍珍，你会生我们的气吗？”朴智旻的额头抵着金硕珍的额头，小声地问道。  
“哼。”金硕珍以为他是得了便宜现在来卖乖，不想理他，可是闭上眼好一阵都没听到平常爱谁就怼谁的朴智旻反驳自己，有点奇怪地睁开眼，却看见居然认真在沉默的弟弟。  
这个表情简直就像是在确认关系之前，每次黏糊糊地贴着自己，实际上却永远担心距离太远的朴智旻，也是像现在这样脸上没有什么表情，可是眉眼间渴望得到温暖的纹路是如此熟悉，让金硕珍总是能心一秒钟变得柔软起来。  
可能也是自己不擅表达，所以这样一段本来就堪称混乱的关系里，看似自信强势的弟弟也没有那么多自信。  
可是从来就没有人可以真的胁迫金硕珍，不管是AO之间的天然压制，还是性格上的相互吸引，金硕珍从来不是真正被动的软弱的Omega，如果不是金硕珍自己那一份弥足珍贵的纵容、坚持和爱，这三个小鬼就算闹腾得上天入地，也不可能有爱以外的理由能真的让金硕珍承认他们是自己的Alpha。  
从来都不觉得为你们做的事是受苦，从来都不是的啊。  
我又不是什么圣人，真的一直受苦的话，你们以为你们凭什么有权力“糟蹋”我啊，一群笨蛋。  
“到底谁是小猪啊，哥怎么会真的生你们的气。”金硕珍连抬手的力气都拿不住，只是凑近了蹭了一下朴智旻的鼻尖。“其实哥真的很感激...你们都那么爱我。”  
朴智旻惊讶地睁大眼睛，下一秒把金硕珍紧紧搂在怀里，像三色猫蹭主人一样疯狂示爱，平常的朴怼怼被恋人万年一见的直球击中，平常的伶牙俐齿全派不上用场只剩连说三遍的“珍珍我爱你。”  
哥哥怎么这么香，这么软，还这么好...  
“睡吧智旻xi，不然真的长不高了...嗷！”想多了，果然欠教训才是金硕珍的常态。

前一天晚上的感动，在第二天醒来发现自己不知什么时候被抱回田柾国床上时烟消云散。  
他怕朴智旻眯眼笑的样子，怕金泰亨冷着脸不笑的样子，但最怕的还是田柾国直勾勾看着自己似笑非笑的样子。  
不...不是吧，不会是因为昨天的事吧？那事不是翻篇了吗？还来？  
金硕珍感觉自己腰腿都还没恢复过来，要是再承受一轮田柾国的醋意或者怒意估计是不太行，他冲着不知道什么时候抱住自己的忙内眨眨眼，决定装傻混过去，“啊我们柾国什么时候回来的，都不和我们说声。”  
“再不回来硕珍都要跟别人跑了。”田柾国却不给他装傻的机会，一句话直奔主题，手也直接顺着宽松的睡衣下摆摸进去，感觉到金硕珍的抗拒，稍稍施了点力拧了一下金硕珍的乳尖，听到人发出的一声痛呼，才注意到这里不知道昨天被朴智旻还是金泰亨咬得本来就有点肿了。  
这个发现让本来就不太爽的他更加不爽，金硕珍的语言推拒更是火上浇油，“小国你不能这样...哥平常最宠你了是不是，你让我休息...”  
话还没说完就被田柾国激烈的吻打断了，他手臂一收直接把人按在怀里，“那既然哥最宠我了，我是不是可以对哥更过分一点？”  
说完他就直接把金硕珍的睡衣掀起，脑袋钻了进去，把刚刚被自己拧痛的乳尖含在嘴里，舌苔磨上去又痛又爽，挖坑给自己跳的金硕珍低头看见自己面前隆起的一块更是感觉莫名羞耻，“你快...出去。”  
“可你下面这么湿，明明就是在求我快进去吧。”田柾国拱出来，大手摸向金硕珍股间，还好那两个哥哥还算有良心昨天没有把这里使用过度，他的漂亮宝贝依然淫荡地很容易就被摸软摸湿，和容易妥协的身体相反的是金硕珍每次克制着不爱叫出声也绝不开口求欢的倔强。  
但是没关系，反正做到后面，丢掉这些无用但迷人的矜持，哥哥什么都会乖乖做的。  
田柾国虽然年龄最小，但是那里的尺寸一点不含糊，粗粗地填进去都可以让金硕珍背脊冒汗发出猫一样的叮咛，更何况长期健身的忙内腰力惊人，一次比一次深的用力冲撞让金硕珍感觉喘不上气，呜呜咽咽地发出声音，却换来更狠的顶弄，仿佛要捅穿肚子。  
三个人虽然都是床上的一把好手，但性癖总是不同的，金泰亨喜欢收到金硕珍同样赤诚热烈的回应，朴智旻喜欢慢慢磨金硕珍到不得不开口求饶，而田柾国反而是金硕珍越挣扎他越来劲——他没有朴智旻那么细腻的心思，也没有金泰亨那么容易心软满足，他们俩昨天充其量是给了违规饮食和擅自喝酒的金硕珍一些惩罚，而田柾国却是真的很不喜欢金硕珍和别人接触。  
要说因为年龄差而不安的也是田柾国，他是团里最小的Alpha，最害怕金硕珍厌倦了他们仨幼稚的把戏最后还是会投靠更成熟的伴侣。  
而且我是你最宠爱的弟弟，已经不得不和金泰亨和朴智旻分享你了，你就别再挑战我占有欲的底线了。  
田柾国把金硕珍受伤的那只腿架到自己肩膀上，从侧面重新顶了进去，金硕珍浑身一震颤，体内的爱液浇了一股在Alpha敏感的龟头上，让田柾国一下子忘记了前一秒仅存的体贴想法，用一连串咄咄逼人的的冲撞狠狠地肏对方的敏感点，“再乱跑的话，就肏到哥怀孕。”  
这样强势而淫乱的威胁激得脸皮薄的金硕珍根本受不住，他想躲却又根本无处可躲，扭扭腰被田柾国摁住，然后对准花蕊一样盛开的小穴再次沉重地捅进去，耳畔都是肉体撞击的声音，田柾国逼着他睁开眼睛直视着淫乱的一幕，“真淫荡，猜猜我们那么努力，到时候到底硕珍先怀上谁的孩子吧。”  
“呜呜呜...不...”金硕珍的呻吟都被顶撞得破碎，他知道田柾国一向在只对着自己时口无遮拦，但是生气的Alpha实在有点恐怖，这力度让他怀疑自己的生殖腔入口处被肉棒顶撞刮蹭，好像真的受到田柾国口中甜蜜的威胁。  
最后当这场性事结束的时候，田柾国心满意足地咬上金硕珍的腺体，把伏特加味的信息素注入，看着刚醒不久就因为这一场疲累而再次昏睡过去的Omega，亲了亲金硕珍挂满泪水的睫毛。

等这件事的风波彻底结束后，在假期仅剩的时间里，三个Alpha正在努力地学习怎么恰到好处地宠金硕珍却又不至于让Omega的尾巴翘上天。  
不管金硕珍是搬出社长金南俊的特赦、闵PD的威严还是郑医生的警告都可以吓得三个Alpha不得不鞍前马后乖乖听令，但是实际上根本不需要那个程度，金硕珍其实不懂对于弟弟们来说，自己要是愿意偶尔撒一下娇，天底下大概没有这三人给他搞不到的东西。  
金硕珍盖着他的小企鹅毛毯坐在沙发上玩游戏，看着游戏里岛上手牵着手的四个人，眉眼弯弯的Jimin，脑袋圆圆的JK，虎头虎脑的V和扑棱扑棱的Jin，没忍住截屏保存了一张，传到自己的平板做桌面。  
真好。  
“得看你的恢复状况。”田柾国还是有点怵郑医生，复诊前还认真先检查了金硕珍的伤口。  
“酒还是先别喝了，但是回来的路上可以买炸鸡好不好？”朴智旻好声好气地哄着金硕珍，就差拿出软糖了。  
“Vuvu~”金硕珍决定专攻弱点，转头靠在金泰亨肩膀上亲昵地喊他，“下午复诊完我们去超市吧，总不可能一次意外就都不让哥出门了吧。”  
太狡猾了珍珍，你明明就知道当你这样喊我的时候，就没有什么事是我可以拒绝的。金泰亨略无奈地掐了一把金硕珍的脸，看了一眼其他两个Alpha，最终三人还是同意了。  
“哥，你要相信我们真的很爱你。”出门前金泰亨非要和金硕珍穿暗搓搓的情侣配色，想到上次的意外，他突然从衣服堆里抬头，认真地看着金硕珍。  
其实在这段不敢被外人知道、也不会被外界理解的四角感情里，三个人对于金硕珍为什么会接受他们都有不同的理解。  
朴智旻偶尔会愧疚，田柾国努力掩藏自己的害怕，但是金泰亨却想的最简单，有的时候就会这样突然冒出一句直球“我爱你”，镜头前也最不会掩饰自己的喜欢，因为在他看来，虽然不得已要和别的Alpha共享，但这段关系从来都没有任何问题——“我是哥的男朋友啊，恋爱关系的话，当然要把一切都给珍珍。”  
就是这样性格迥异的四人，在谁都不忍心掠夺对方幸福的情况下，却构成最微妙的平衡。  
虽然金泰亨没头没脑地突然说了那一句，可是金硕珍却一下子心领神会了，他勾起嘴角摸摸弟弟的头，“嗯，放心吧以后都不会出事的。”  
毕竟他能看到，在这段时间里，他的三个弟弟都努力在成长成更可靠的Alpha，而自己也终于慢慢伸手在解开他们的心结，然后把彼此束缚得更加亲密。  
因为这恶作剧一般牵扯了四人的红线，一直以来之所以能存在，全都是因为，它是爱，仅此而已。  
不需要解释，也无法被定义，却能催人成长的爱而已。  
出门前朴智旻去车库预热车辆，田柾国依照这段时间照顾病患养成的习惯于是蹲下身去帮金硕珍系鞋带，金泰亨揽着金硕珍的肩膀把人拉过来亲了一下耳朵，“哥什么时候才养好身体啊，再这样该是我们身体憋坏了。”


End file.
